minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Invaders: Cubic Dystopia
This story is a work of fiction Chapter 1: Destruction She looked out of the window on to what was her home, long ago. There was a soft breeze and many stars, the crescent moon was slightly past its peak in the night sky. Robin thought back to when the Ender Cell had destroyed her home. One day she had silently been making tea for herself, when there was a quaking of the ground and the pot was whistling. She took the pot off the stove and put it on a large stone coaster. BLAM! Her front door was bashed open! She only saw one insignia, it said Ender Cell. She couldn't remember anything after that. A tear filled her eye, and the only thing she wanted was the abolishing of the Ender Cell. Chapter 2: Endermen Robin wiped a tear from her ice- blue eye. She decided to stop worrying about the past a look ahead no, right in front of her. She nodded her head down toward the spruce flooring, her violet hair slightly drooping to the polished and finished wood. She had created a small castle for herself that was not far from the mountain of which her house used to rest upon. She remembered heading into the nearest forest to chop down a tree, replanting, and using the wood to make her old home. "No! Robin! Look ahead, not back!" she said to herself. She thought back to when the Ender Cell declared war on Minecraftia. She thought about the first night when the first flint and steel were lit in the TNT reservoir. The explosions that were caused destroyed half the kingdom that she was next to. She remembered the founding of the Ender Cell, it was founded by Merc, an espionage specialist. She remembered the night when she was paid to find out anything and everything about the Ender Cell. She had forgot about A.E.E.A (A'gency of '''E'ndermen E'spionage and' A'ssassination), that was until now. Chapter 3: Agency . The sun was rising in the sky, Robin pedaled swiftly, charging through the air on her chrome bike. A few minutes later she stepped into a dull elevator, and up to an office. It was furnished with lots of beanbags of many hues, and a window in the corner of the beige room. A man was in the corner. "Hello Robin, I've been expecting you for..." CLANG! CLUNK! The man fell to the ground and shattered in to scrap metal fragments. She looked at the carpet that was slowly being stained with oil. "Sorry 'bout that!" a voice said. Then a copy of the shattered man came in. He had brown hair and grey skin, he also had purple eyes, a black hoodie camo pants, and steel-toed boots. "I'm Klesk," the man said. "I knew you would come back some day, Robin," He said in a bit of a garbled voice. Chapter 4: Detained! "I've come to the agency to take revenge upon the Ender Cell!" Robin said. "Robin," Klesk said, "The Ender Cell was captured a long time ago! But you can see the leader in the cell on the top floor!" Robin took another elevator up to the top floor, the 15th, respectivley. Once the elevator reached its destination, she walked forward down a long hall. The floor was made of white, polished marble, the walls were gray, and the hall seemed endless. She finally came upon a gigantic cage. She didn't see anyone inside, but saw puddles of purple blood on the floor inside the cage. Blue eyes shown out of the dark. She could clearly see a table, an alchemy table. She heard some clinking of glass, BLAM! There was a swift flowing of purple smoke out of the cage! She ran to the elevator, but it was already in use! ZING! An iron bar flew right next to her head. Volleys more came, until she heard a footstep against the clean marble. Chapter 5: Run She looked back, the footsteps had stopped for some reason. DING! The elevator opened its doors and a janitor walked through. He was a shade of solid dark blue, with just two black eyes. He threw his vaccum cleaner out of the area. He took out an enchanted bow, fitted it with an arrow, and said one word. "Run." She did exactly as she was told. "Before you go, pick up the vaccum!!" The janitor said. She took the vaccum and ran for her life. Chapter 6: Odd... very odd... Robin quickly punched the button to go to the lobby. The elevator started up, it was a glass elevator and she could see the shaft below. A few minutes later Robin had fallen asleep. CLUNK! The elevator stopped completely She had hit her head on the side of the elevator and was now wide awake. "Ugghh... must've fallen asleep." Robin muttered to herself. She watched the lights go out in the shaft, one by one. She heared a thump. The last light had gone out. "Uh-oh." She said. SCREEEEEECCCHHHHH!! The elevator shot straight down the shaft into the lobby! The elevator door opened and she jumped out. The glass roof of the elevator broke and a creature ran out. The creature was completely hideous. He had black horns on his head, a tattered cloth covering his body that looked like it used to be a straightjacket, blue eyes, four arms and purple blood covered part of him. "Take her, she's fine for the sacrifice." The mutant enderman said in a voice that sounded oddly like Severous Snape's voice from Harry Potter. Chapter 7: Bedside truth! Robin woke up, the vaccum in the corner of a room, she was in a prison cell. She approached the vaccum and saw a label: ''Clean this out. She did so, and found a tape inside she saw a TV aswell, and inserted the tape. And image of the heroic janitor came on. It spoke. "Hello. If you are watching this, I am most likely dead. I worked for the A.E.E.A. as a top security person. I learned the all the secrets, or so I thought. Until one day I heard garbled voices in the next room they were Ender Cell agents, and they were not contained. I heard from them that they had, by some form of forbidden science, turned everyone in the agency into endermen, which now bow to the will of the leader who they make human offerings to. In cell #47 there is a secret escape route used by endermen to get to The End. That's the only way out of that corrupted building. I ran away from the A.E.E.A. but came back later as a janitor to try to conceal myself. I made this tape to tell everyone what's happening. My utmost apologies for any grief that I have caused you. This is Shade, probably uttering my last few..." BANG! there was a loud noise heard on the tape. "... I have to go, goodbye. There's something happening in the cells!" The tape ended. For the next minute Robin sat there on the bed. "How'd you like that, Robby?" It was an enderman outside her cell. "Time's about up, gonna start the sacrifice in the next few hours." Chapter 8: Interests of extreme deadliness! Robin waited until the enderman had left, then started ransacking the room. She took out every book out of the bookshelf. She looked behind the TV. The exit was nowhere. She decided to look under the bed and to her suprise, there was a trapdoor! She opened it and went in. She was falling fast down a chute made of metal. A small pool of water caught her fall. It was a small fountain in the middle of a stronghold. It wasn't taken by endermen, but she could tell that Silverfish had a big possibility of killing her if she didn't mind her step. She already saw a little silverfish skittering nochalantly past the fountain. She knew she had to act fast if she wanted to get out of the A.E.E.A. base alive. She climbed out of the fountain and started searching for the end portal. She went into the first door in front of her. She tried the door and it was locked. She peeked through the keyhole and saw her goal: the end portal. Chapter 9: NOW! She tried bashing the door down, but it was obsidian, She would have to find the proper key. She decided to go to a room to her left. Then, the power went out that lit up the stronghold. Robin was a little unnerved, knowing that she only had two torches in her inventory. She decided to light one, and went into the room to her left. She held the torch in her right hand and opened the door with her left. She walked in and noticed a chest to her right. She placed her torch on the wall and peeked in the chest. She opened it and inside there was a full set of diamond armor, the diamond boots were enchanted with feather falling. She also found a fire aspect enchanted diamond sword. She rejoiced that she had a method of protection. She then saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. A quick growl was heard, she had to move fast. She looked in the chest again and saw a diamond pickaxe. She made a break for the obsidian door and started hacking at it with the pickaxe, she stopped for a moment and ran to the chest she got the diamond gear from, it too was made of diamond. She finished breaking the door, for now it was in pieces. She looked behing her, there again was the horned monstrosity, the leader. "Now!" Robin said. She made a break for the end portal, and dived into the abyss that was the portal. Little did she know that she was going to enter, a cubic dystopia... THE END OF PART ONE Category:Fanfictions Category:Scary Category:Scary Fanfictions Category:Sug3rZ5's Fanfictions